Jake Puckerman
Jacob "Jake" Puckerman '''is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. ''He was a student at William McKinley High School. He was a student at Alvin Ailey. He was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. Jake grew up in Lima Heights with his single mother, and it wasn't until recently that Jake knew Puck was his half brother. Jake is usually made fun of for being half black and half Jewish. Jake and Puck share the same father. His best friend is Ryder Lynn, but he is also close to Kitty Wilde and Unique Adams. He also has a good relationship with Puck. In the beginning of the series, Jake dated Marley. However, Jake ended up cheating on Marley with Bree when Marley refused to have sex with him. This led Marley to break up with him. To retaliate towards Puck, who is now dating Marley, Jake dates Bree, which alienates him from his Glee Club family. Jake eventually stops dating Bree and starts dating Madison McCarthy, despite finding her annoying in her first appearance. Jake has been a recurring character throughout his entire tenure, although he has had some of the biggest storylines for a recurring character. Jake's current occupation is unknown. Biography Jake was born in Lima Heights, but he was initially a mistake child. Puck's father cheated on Puck's mother, which was how Jake was conceived. Despite being an 'accident' child, Jake sees the best of things, especially figuring out he is a talented ballet dancer. Jake is quite studious, and is talented in the arts, but sometimes his temper gets in the way of his potential. Personality Jake has a strong personality, which can be a blessing and a curse. Jake's will usually comes in handy when the New Directions have to perform, but Jake occasionally channels that will into trying to decipher why his brother and ex-girlfriend are an item. Jake is shown to be naive, especially when Bree gets under his skin and convinces him Marley and Puck have done him wrong. Jake is extremely talented when it comes to dancing, but he has been shown to be self-conscious of his singing voice. Jake shows a tendency of not being able to let things go; he constantly believes he's ready to move on from Marley, only for Bree to pull him right back again. Jake eventually comes to accept his brother's relationship, especially after Puck and Marley get married. After the wedding, Jake treats his brother and new sister-in-law more kindly, and they reciprocate his feelings. Relationships '''Marley-Jake Relationship ''(Jarley)'' The Marley-Jake '''relationship (commonly known as '''Jarley) was the former romantic relationship between Marley Rose '''and '''Jake Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Marley and Jake are an item at the beginning of Season One but their relationship sours during Season Two when Jake starts cheating on Marley with Bree. Marley is unaware of the cheating, and just assumes Jake has abandoned her like the rest of the Glee Club. Marley eventually finds out Jake cheated on her in the Season Two finale, and she breaks up with him to be with Jake's older brother, Puck. Jake still holds jealousy that Marley is happy with Puck and does whatever he can to sabotage the relationship. Eventually, Jake stops listening to Bree, and decides to back away from Marley and Puck's relationship. Marley and Jake become amicable with one another, even to the point where they become friends again. Jake-Bree Relationship ''(Brake)'' The Jake-Bree '''relationship (commonly known as '''Brake) was the former relationship between Jake Puckerman '''and '''Bree. When Marley begins to pull away from Jake, he decides to hook up with Bree, with Bree knowing it would break Marley's heart. Bree and Jake's hook up eventually is revealed in the Season Two finale, and Marley garners the courage to leave him. In Season Three, it's revealed Jake and Bree are dating for real, but Bree uses this as a chance to manipulate Jake into thinking Marley and Puck were seeing each other in an intimate setting behind his back. Bree's manipulation ends up pushing Jake away from everyone, and he eventually sees the error of his ways when he realizes the length of trouble he could be in for kidnapping his own brother. Jake breaks up with Bree for good as he tries to mend his relationships with his family. Jake-Madison Relationship ''(Make / McPuckerman)'' The Jake-Madison '''relationship (commonly known as '''Make or less commonly as McPuckerman) is the romantic relationship between Jake Puckerman and Madison McCarthy. Jake initially finds Madison annoying, since she is flirting with everyone, himself included. However, during a trip to New York, Jake confides in Puck that he has been seeing Madison and genuinely likes her. Trivia * Jake rides a razor scooter to school and keeps it in his locker. * Unlike Puck, Jake hates going by his last name. It is unknown why.